Mockingbird
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: She's dead. He's disappeared. All that remains is their child, who sets off after him. His unrested soul will finally find peace and the child will find her own peace.


**Mockingbird**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

She's dead. He's disappeared. All that remains is their child, who sets off after him. His unrested soul will finally find peace and the child will find her own peace.

…

**Before You Read**

This was inspired by "Mockingbird" by Eminem. It's one of the few Eminem songs I like. Anyways, I don't wanna seem like a constant OC creator (I don't often make OC s), so I chose a name that didn't seem so...out there, you know?

You'll know what I mean when you read this.

Hope you like it!

On with the story.

…

**Mockingbird**

_Thump. Thump._

He swings his sword. Blood splatters against the fence, dribbling into the holes in the wood.

_Thump. Thump._

Electric blue flashes. Another body falls upon into the others.

_Thump. Thump._

Twin beats crashing against his ribs.

_Thump. Thump._

Silver glints in the sun.

_Thump. Thump._

She runs outside, screaming his name.

_Thump. Thump._

He can't hear her over the crackling fire.

_Thump. Thump._

Swords meet, clashing echoes.

_Thump. Thump._

She falls.

_Thump. Thump._

He can see her, falling.

_Thump. Thump._

He cries her name.

_Thump. Thump._

He pushes passed his enemy.

_Thump. Thump._

He looks up, catching glimpse of a small girl.

_Thump. Thump._

Their eyes meet for a moment.

_Thump. Thump._

Tears spill over her cheeks.

_Thump. Thump._

A guard appears from the darkness of the house, sword over his head.

_Thump. Thump._

He screams.

_Thump. Thump._

The girl turns.

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

_Thump._

Silence.

…

Albert thought about the man's proposal for a moment. "Alright, I don't see why not. We'll revise the law. I don't like it very much, either."

The man repeatedly thanked Albert, who laughed and welcomed him. The man was off and, just as Albert thought he finally got some down time, several people walked up the stairs. "Al!" a voice screeched.

Albert nearly fell off his chair. He looked up and smiled. "Meru! Hashel! Kongol! It's been a while!" he gasped.

Each of them nodded.

Albert wasn't surprised that the three of them were together. Hashel and Kongol decided to stay together in Hashel's home village. Meru probably visited them and decided to go find everyone else. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good!" Meru chirped with a twirl. Hashel and Kongol just nodded. "We're gonna visit Miranda, Dart, and Shana!"

Albert paused for a moment. "Isn't Miranda in Denningrad?" he asked. Slowly, they nodded. "Then why didn't you guys stop there on the way here?"

They looked at each other. Albert laughed. They were hopeless. Very disorganized. "I'm sure Dart and Shana wouldn't mind a walk to Denningrad."

Meru gasped. "No, no!" she cried. "Didn't you hear?"

Albert blinked. "Hear what?"

The disorganized trio looked at each other. Meru blinked and smirked knowingly. "They had a child," she chuckled.

Suddenly, Albert was on the ground. "A _child_?" he gasped. "I don't believe it!"

Hashel nodded. "A baby girl. And a healthy one, I add at that."

Albert froze, then jumped to his feet. "What are we waiting for? Let's go meet them!"

…

_Thump, thump._

He reached out.

_Thump, thump._

But he was too far away.

_Thump, thump._

The girl screamed.

_Thump, thump._

The sword came down.

_Thump._

They dragged him away.

_Thump._

He screamed and kicked.

_Thump._

But the sorrow weakened him.

_Thump..._

He struggled free.

_Thump..._

He looked around.

_Thump..._

Everyone was dead.

_...thump..._

He looked back.

_...thump..._

So was she.

_...thump..._

Then, did he.

_...thump..._

Even if he still breathed...

_...thump..._

...even if he still whimpered...

…

...inside...

_...mmmmm..._

...he was dead...

…

Smoke rose into the sky. Ashes scattered across the ground. The smell of burnt wood carried over the hills, where worry rose in the team. A terrible sight. As if when they thought everything was okay, suddenly, nothing was.

They rushed down and looked around. "Dart?" they cried. "Shana!"

…

They dragged him.

…

But he still fought.

…

What was there to fight for?

_...My..._

He gripped his sword tighter.

…

Sweat dribbled down his temple.

_...life..._

He stared into the enemies eyes.

_...What...?_

"As long as I breathe..."

_...What am I doing?..._

"...I will still fight."

_...What will I do?..._

He picked up his sword over his shoulder.

_...But..._

He looked back once more.

_...I can't..._

He blinked.

_...But I can?..._

A small smile formed on his lips.

_What a big dream I had for you..._

He turned back to his enemy.

_...but if I can't give you the childhood I never had..._

He began forward.

_...the least I could do..._

He charged, blindly, battle crying.

_...is avenge you._

Swords meet. The clashing of the swords echoed throughout the burned village. It was one against an army, but it was almost impossible to kill the single warrior. He ducked and swung and dodged and attacked.

She looked up, little life left in her. The arrow in her back stung, but she ignored it. She had to be strong. She glanced to her side and grasped a bow from the dusty ground. She got up and pulled the arrow from her back.

He growled as a silver blade cut through his red clad armor, through his ribcage. He stepped back to free himself and dodge a second blade, but he hadn't moved enough, and it dug into his shoulder.

Blood dribbled down his arm. He jumped back, ducking. The pain burned in his ribs and his shoulder.

She released her arrow and it logged into a man's heart. Electric blue eyes met hers, and she smiled sadly. He returned the smile. He turned back and continued to fight, with her by his side.

Archer's on the roofs aimed their bows at her and fired. Several arrows dug into her skin. She didn't acknowledged them and continued to fire arrows at the army.

Blood blended into his armor, sweat rolling down his cheek. Red liquid stained her dress, almost drained of her life and strength.

He avoided another slash but was still struck by another blade across the cheek. She fired another arrow, however increasing her speed in attacking. Again and again, she fired arrows and again and again, she was struck by arrows.

She collapsed to one knee, unable to stand anymore. He turned, distracted for the moment. Several blades struck his red armor. Some dug through, others were deflected. Blood sputtered from his lips and he fell forward. He landed on his side, held up by one arm, the other nursing the deep wound in his side.

Her eyes widened and she rested on both her knees. The army backed off, the captain stepped forward. He crawled across the ground to her, still clutching the wound in his side, until he couldn't move anymore.

She fell forward, collapsed onto her stomach. He held out his hand, trying to grab hold of hers. She reached out, trying to grasp his gloved palm. They're fingers barely brushed. Instead of focusing on reaching her hand, he tried to meet her eyes. Her brown eyes met his and she smiled.

He returned the smile, a trail of blood dripping to the ground below his cheek.

A silver sword struck through his blood red armor, piercing his heart. His smile never faded. His eyes sparkled with life for a moment. She stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "I'll see you soon, Dart..." she whispered.

The sword coated in his blood pierced through her own. The pain faded, as well as the world.

…

Albert and the other scattered to look for survivors. He disappeared ran towards the bell tower and stopped at the sight of many dead soldiers. He collapsed to one knee to check their pulse and insignia. Enemies of Serido. What were they doing there?

He looked forward towards the bell tower and gasped. A man in red armor laid, still and lifeless. He quickly ran over, a young woman coming into view. He called the others and collapsed to their side. "Dart! Shana!" he cried, trying to wake either of them.

The others suddenly appeared, then stopped at the sight. Kongol was frozen, but something caught the corner of his eye. A little girl, laying, moving, in a doorway to the bell tower. He walked up to her and kneeled down. She had Shana's hair.

For a moment, her eyes opened – a beautiful electric blue – before they closed and her breath faded. He picked her up and announced they had to get them all back and try to save them.

They all jumped into action.

…

The family was covered in blood-soaked bandages, comatose, along with several other survivors. Meru sighed and waited for some form of news. Miranda was on her way, but it would take weeks before she arrived.

Dart looked so different without his red armor, instead dressed in a black tank he wore underneath.

Nothing would happen for the next couple weeks.

…

Albert had been walking, collecting everyone up. He had heard Dart and Claire were outside, so he decided to see how they were doing. He paused at the door, hearing voices. Cracked, shaky voices.

"Okay?" he heard Dart say, in a tone he thought he would never hear him speak in.

Albert peered around the corner. Dart was down one knee, down to Claire's height. Claire was shaking her head. "But I don't wanna leave without Mommy," she choked.

"I know, I know," Dart replied. "B-but we...Mommy can't...She's..."

Again, Claire shook her head. "Stay here, Daddy! Please?"

Dart was silent, shaking his head. "I'll be back very soon, okay?"

"No! No!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Stay here, Daddy! Please! I'm so scared...!"

Dart wrapped his arms around her, but hesitated to say any more. "...I..."

…

When left, he didn't look back. Claire didn't say very much under Albert's care. She often spent her nights on the balcony, overlooking the stars.

Albert hadn't realized how much time had passed. It almost seemed like yesterday she was five. When he looked twice, he could still see the little her. She was almost all grown up. What had Dart missed? Several times, he asked what she thought of her Father.

"I don't know," she would always reply. "I wish I knew."

The time passed too quickly. Dart was lost in the time. She left one day. "I'll fine my Father," she whispered.

She didn't look back.

Eighteen and alone, she set off into the world, in search of her Father, who was lost in time. She ventured over the many lands she heard her Mother and Father talk about some days. The lands they ventured over together.

She stumbled over a clue after five years of searching. Claire was so close. She came across the ruins he was seen last. She found a man in red armor standing over the ruins. He turned and saw her. Didn't he recognize her?

"D-Dad?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

He walked over to her and slid a red flower behind her ear. She blinked and he was gone.

…

She returned to Albert. He welcomed her back. She decided to live with him and Queen Emille, telling her all about her adventures. Even though it was her speaking, Albert almost thought it was Dart telling the story.

…

Dart, a year of searching, finally found the red flower he was searching for. He saved the red flower in his back pack, someplace special. He turned and began to ran back. When he turned back one last time, he saw a knight. The insignia was recognizable; they who attacked Seles.

They struck him down and killed him, but he didn't want it to end there. He had so much to do. Claire's clue lead her to Mayfil. Dart gave her the red flower and he vanished.

The dark warrior and young knight who told her the clue had disappeared, too, before she could thank them.

She grew up, and fell in love. Her personality returned, and Albert finally saw the true Claire, the true daughter of Shana and Dart. He couldn't believe how much she was like her Mother and Father. Sometimes, he would call her Shana by accident, stumbling over his words, then called her the correct name.

Claire fell in love one day, with Albert and Emille's son, Lavitz. Finally growing up and having her own child, she and Lavitz took the crown when Albert saw it was time to pass it down.

…

_Thump. Thump._

The bright light fades.

_Thump. Thump._

He blinks once, twice, thrice.

_Thump. Thump._

There she stands before him.

_Thump. Thump._

She smiles, tears coming to her eyes.

_Thump. Thump._

He smiles.

_Thump. Thump._

She runs into his arms.

_Thump. Thump._

He held her close.

_Thump, thump._

His unrested soul, for many years...

_...thump..._

...finally finding peace.

…

_Silence._

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

Definetely not what I thought was going to happen. When I write stories, not even _I_ know what's going to happen.

I was too lazy to edit properly. Not as angsty as I thought (hoped?) it would be. And it ends up being more about his daughter than him. Huh. I plan on doing another one, but without Claire in it.

For those of you who don't get why her name is Claire, Claire is the name of Dart's mother who might also be Hashel's daughter...yeah. Anyways, it's a pretty important name.

If you don't get it, basically Seles, where Dart, Shana, and Claire lived, was attacked. Shana died during the attack, but Dart and Claire survived (somehow; too lazy to explain how). Dart left Albert's kingdom (too lazy to write what the name was) to find a red flower to give to his daughter.

Unfortunately, he was attacked and killed before he could return. He really wanted to give her the flower, so he ended up in Mayfil. Lavitz, Dart's best friend, and Rose, a very good comrade, (both are dead, by the way) lead Claire to Mayfil so Dart could give her the red flower.

Then she went back to Albert and Emille, who had a son name Lavitz, who wasn't mentioned until he was for some strange reason, and fell in love with Lavitz and ended up being Queen.

Yeah. Weird. I know.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
